The Mercy Of Fate
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: Rebecca is a rare kind of person. She walks the boundary lines of all dimensions, big or small. After the war, she broke over what she could have done to save her sister, Dawn. All she can do is run. As my own (and favorite) character struggles through her sister's death, she finds that her one mistake was the one thing she thought she couldn't live without. Danny/OC
1. Prologue

_Run_

The pain made her plea for mercy as she tried to escape her fate.

_Don't look back_

Things seemed to go slow motion as the two crystal bullets came toward her.

_Never hope again_

She screamed as the two bullets pierced her heart, pushing her through the blue portal.

"I've got to find Danny," She muttered.

She had run from the death of her sister, which she knew that it was her fault. It was her fault for trying to save the world when she was falling apart inside.

When she crashed into Danny, she smiled before the world disappeared from her sight.

"-Okay?" A voice asked, pulling her back into reality.

Rebecca opened her bright, glowing eyes and they soon turned to the dark blue when she remembered what she had done.

"I missed you so much, I just wish I never erased myself from your memories..." Rebecca said before passing out.

**Well, I am so sorry it is so small, but I will add more chapters. You know, I really love this new story...old characters with new plots. It is awesome.**


	2. Chapter 1

Dreams of what could have been kept Rebecca awake as the two glowing crystal bullets were pulled out. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears as she remembered what had happened only a simple hour ago. Dawn was dead, simple as can be. She couldn't get herself to believe that, and it scared her to think she might never find peace without her sister.

"Danny...I just wish that I did something better," Rebecca rasped.

"What did you mean by you erased yourself from my memories?" Danny asked softly.

"I'm part witch. You were sort of my boyfriend, and I was going into war. It seemed better to have you to forget than to remember me," She replied. "I only wish that I could erase my own memories of the war."

"I would think I would remember having a girlfriend like you. Although the glowing eyes look a little _too_ familiar," He stated with a half-smile.

"Yeah, they're a little hard to forget," Rebecca agreed.

For a while, they were silent. Rebecca could only remember the first time they met. When her team followed her out of the portal and up the stairs. She was leading them out, with Danny looking at her curiously. When the black hole opened and she was almost killed, he stood by her side. It's funny how fate works. Yet, fate never gave her mercy. Fate was why she never trusted anyone other than Danny. There is no mercy in fate, simple as that.

She whispered her fate when she was two, a fate she never told anyone. A fate that would end with the world. A fate that would end with Danny at her side.


	3. Chapter 2

"Well, I've got to get to school. Will you be okay here?" Danny asked.

"School?" Rebecca wondered, momentarily confused.

"It's seven A.M., I'm supposed to meet my friends in a few minutes," he explained.

"Oh, somehow I thought it was later. I could probably go with you if I didn't have two holes in my chest," she said as she attempted to form a smile. Some people could say Rebecca wasn't completely stable anymore. Her heart had been shattered when her sister took her last breath.

"Yeah, my parents are at a convention for the week, so you can stay here until you're better." He smiled in the way that made her heart flutter, but the sensation seemed so...foreign.

He left her there considering if she should get up, showing him that it only took an hour to heal bullet holes. Although it could ruin any chance of her heart healing, she just had to feel again. To feel anything but sadness.

"Well come on, supposed to be the most powerful being ever, and yet I sit here doing nothing. Get yourself in gear, Rebecca," she grumbled to herself.

Rebecca quickly walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. "Yikes! I look like I died!" Rebecca exclaimed, even if she did almost die. She should've been dead. Her glowing eyes dimmed a bit at that thought. Grabbing a white ribbon, she pulled her hair back and she quickly brushed out the tangles in her blood-stained hair. For the first time in so long, she headed toward the only person that could make her feel again.

No one dared to look her in the eye, and if they did they would momentarily gasp. Glowing eyes weren't exactly _normal_, however friendly they may seem. When Rebecca finally got there, ghosts were covering Casper High, including Danny Phantom. She could barely remember when she had last used her ghost powers, mostly because she preferred to use her witch part. White rings traveled both ways, changing her hair to white and her clothes to blue.

Danny looked in surprise when Rebecca blasted an unsuspecting Skulker. "Hey metal brain! Stop messing with him! Hunt the most powerful being on this planet! Hunt me so I can blast you into tiny bits!" she shouted.

"I haven't seen the Ghost Child's girlfriend for a long time! Did the whelp dump you?" Skulker sneered.

"One, I ask the questions. Two, you're gonna be scrap metal if you don't make everyone go back!" Rebecca demanded. Red sparks bounced across her hands. "You know what is a good conductor?" Skulker shifted when those word left her mouth. "You." Her fingertips shot red lightning at the metal ghost. At first, nothing happened, then he started to melt.

"Who are you?" Phantom wondered.

"The girl who had two crystal bullets pulled out this morning. You wanna ask questions, or do you want these ghosts gone?" Rebecca asked. Phantom grinned as they started capturing ghosts. Once, Rebecca almost felt...happiness.


	4. Chapter 3

Rebecca had just finished capturing the Box Ghost for the twentieth time in a row when she saw Valerie aiming a ectogun at someone who looked a little to familiar. As she got closer, she saw the ghost looked human, yet dead at the same time. Her hair and facial features were the same as Rebecca's, only younger, and her eyes were an olive green filled with fear. It took less than a second to realize that it was none other than Dawn. Zooming in on the huntress and her younger sister, Rebecca quickly changed back to human, just to show she wasn't a threat.

"Stop!" she cried, jumping in front of the firing weapon. The shot hit her head on, opening her healing bullet wounds. "Good shot, bad place," Rebecca groaned, sliding to the ground.

"Sis! You're alive!" Dawn gasped with glee.

"Can't say the same for you, as of five hours ago," she said sadly.

"Five hours? You've been dead five hours?" Valerie questioned.

"I was shot, even though it was aimed for Rebecca," the five year old replied.

"Yeah, I still think you should have let it hit me. Besides, what else is there left for me?" Rebecca wondered.

_You have Danny._

Oh why are you seeping into my thoughts, Dawn?

_I'm just telling you what you have left._

I don't need to be told.

_From your thoughts, I can say otherwise._

Get out of my mind you little mind-reader!

_Sheesh, I'll stop bothering you while you glare at me._

Thank you.

"So, do you live around here?" Valerie asked.

"Nope," Rebecca and Dawn replied in unison.

"Figures, not many murders around here," she sighed. "Why are you here now?"

"First, I wanted to see if I could see Dawn, since I heard about ghosts being here. Second, I came here to tell my friend that Dawn died," Rebecca replied.

"Who is your friend? I might know her," Valerie questioned.

"It's a 'he' actually, his name is Danny Fenton, we kinda met by accident," she laughed.

Valerie was about to say something when Danny _Phantom _fell out of the sky. Immediately, she pulled out a huge ectogun. Rebecca however, shielded the ghost she knew so well.

"You will _not _hurt him," she stated, her eyes glowing a little brighter.

"What? You have something against hurting _evil _ghosts?" Valerie shrieked.

"He isn't evil, and if you wanna hurt him, it's the equivalent of hurting Dawn," Rebecca shouted. "Or me."

Two rings formed around me, turning me into a ghost. For effect, I floated up. "If you wanna shoot a ghost, shoot the girl who is only part ghost," she sighed.


	5. Note

I seem to have misplaced my USB, so until I find it (I swear it was on my desk an hour ago) no stories will be updated. This will be posted on each and every one of my stories. These notes will be deleted as soon as I find my USB. I probably will find it in the morning, but in my room, it eats things, so I might not see it for a month if I'm too unlucky.

Sorry for the inconvenience my few readers!

~R.A.N.~


End file.
